Silver Dumpapple
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Réflexions sur un pommier, un tournant décisif dans une relation... Et Genesis dans tout ça ! Geal/Seph pour ma petite vamp !


« On est jamais mieux ailleurs que chez soi ».

C'Est-ce que pensait actuellement Angeal Hewley, SOLDAT de Première Classe de son état, perché comme il l'était sur une branche basse de l'un des plus vieux pommiers de Banora.

Au bout de plusieurs longs mois de services, il avait enfin réussi à obtenir quelques jours de permission, après avoir bien fait comprendre au directeur Lazard qu'il avait _vraiment _besoin de vacances, et en avait profité pour rentrer au bercail. Bien sûr, ses négociations avec le blond aux airs de suricate c'étaient passées très subtilement, pas comme avec Genesis qui avait déjà menacé de déserter en prétextant être surexploité.

Le brun sourit, amusé, au souvenir du vent de panique qui avait alors balayé la compagnie Shinra et les deux semaines complètes de vacances à Mideel qui avait suivit. Quand son ami voulait quelque chose, il le faisait toujours franchement savoir, c'était dans son caractère. Pas qu'Angeal cautionne de tels actes, son sens de l'honneur l'empêchait d'avoir recours au chantage pour arriver à ses fins, mais il fallait avouer que la témérité de son compagnon d'armes les avait plus d'une fois sorti du pétrin. Tout comme son sens de la diplomatie, ou l'esprit tactique de Sephiroth.

Son humeur s'assombrit un peu à la pensée du Général. Angeal connaissait les amourettes de jeunesses, les sentiments gentillets appartenant à l'enfance. Il connaissait aussi le désir et les plaisirs charnels pour avoir vécu tout cela. Mais ce qu'il ressentait là lui était complètement inconnu. Son pauvre cœur malmené bondissait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait un éclat argenté. Une sensation chaleureusement oppressante l'envahissait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à son ami, lui donnant envie d'être plus proche, _beaucoup_ plus proche de lui.

C'était problématique et ça durait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant pour que ce ne soit que passager. Surtout que ça allait plutôt en augmentant, rendant le brun de plus en plus mal à l'aise par rapport à la compagnie de l'homme aux yeux de chat. Car, non content de hanter ses pensées dans ces moments-là, il envahissait son esprit même absent. Au travail, à l'entrainement, dans son appartement… il l'obsédait. Et Angeal avait peur de connaitre la raison de se soudain attachement déplacé.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Si Genesis avait été là, il aurait eu droit à une réplique cinglante sur le fait qu'il réfléchissait toujours beaucoup trop. Il pouvait déjà l'entendre lui dire, de sa voix moqueuse : « si tu veux quelque chose, prend-le, c'est aussi simple que ça ! ». Oui, quand on s'appelle Genesis Rhapsodos ! Enfin, il aurait déjà fallut que le roux soit au courant de son problème. Et c'était hors de question de lui en parler pour le moment, le connaissant, il serait encore capable de laisser _accidentellement _échapper l'info au principal concerné, juste pour voir comment celui-ci réagirait.

Après encore quelques minutes passées à se creuser la cervelle pour trouver comment se sortir de cette situation plus que délicate, il abandonna pour le moment et sauta habilement de son perchoir. Après tout, il était censé être au repos, se torturer l'esprit pour quelqu'un qu'il ne verrait pas avant plusieurs jours, voir plus, ne servirait à rien, Sephiroth étant actuellement en mission Gaia savait où.

Et puisqu'il était chez lui, autant profiter de la compagnie de sa mère. Le délicieux fumet qui vint lui titiller l'odorat en s'échappant de la fenêtre ouverte de sa maison chassa efficacement son humeur maussade.

- Enfin de retour. L'accueillit Gillian avec un sourire quand il passa le pas de la porte, après avoir salué les quelques villageois qui profitaient des rayons du soleil printanier sur la place centrale.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Lui répondit-il en prenant place à la table de la pièce principale.

- Une belle demoiselle visiterait-elle les pensées de mon fils ?

Son ton espiègle et curieux le fit sourire. Sa légèreté le changeait agréablement de la rudesse de l'armée. Il secoua tout de même négativement la tête. Si elle savait… il était plutôt accablé par un magnifique jeune homme, son supérieur directe qui plus est, mais il préférait garder ça pour lui.

Après le déjeuner, ils décidèrent de passez l'après-midi dans les champs. Gillian voulant faire une tarte, Angeal passa le reste de la journée dans les arbres, à cueillir les fruits mûrs, comme quand il était tout gosse avec le roux à tendance pyromane qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Seulement cette fois, personne ne vint lui courir après avec un balais pour le virer de là. Hommage au vieux Grégoire, à présent à peine capable de bouger de sa chaise à bascule, mais le regard toujours aussi vif.

Il pensa à nouveau au rouge en regardant la tarte monter dans le four. Il lui avait laissé la surveillance de Zack, et donc son entrainement aussi, pour les quelques jours où il serait absent. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les appeler pour voir si il ne l'avait pas encore assassiné. Genesis n'était pas réputé pour son calme, c'était même plutôt l'inverse, et le chiot avait de quoi rendre complètement fou n'importe qui, son naturel et sa joie de vivre le rendait aussi attachant qu'énervant parfois.

Soudain inquiet, probablement pour pas grand-chose, il sortit de la maison en prenant son PHS avec lui. Son compagnon répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

- Geal, par la Déesse, retiens-moi ou je vais faire un malheur. Grogna-t-il en guise de salutation.

Bon, c'était peut-être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait…

- Gen, ça ne fait que deux jours…

- Il me pompe toute mon énergie vitale ! Le coupa l'autre. L'un de nous va rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie avant que tu ne sois rentré, c'est certain !

- Allons. Essaya-t-il de tempérer. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Pas si terrible ? La campagne t'as englué le cerveau ou quoi ? C'est de Zackary Fair dont on parle ! Ton ingérable élève !

- Il va pourtant falloir que vous vous supportiez encore trois jours, ensuite je reprendrais le chiot.

Il entendit Genesis soupirer. Il savait que le roux n'avait jamais voulu être mentor et faisait tout son possible pour éviter ça. Devoir s'occuper de Zack devait lui demander des efforts surhumains. Surtout que le jeune homme n'était pas le plus sage et attentif des élèves, même si il était très doué…

- C'est bien parce que c'est toi que je fais ça… T'as intérêt à être reconnaissant !

- Je te ramènerais des pommesottes sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables. Promit Angeal, moitié moqueur.

- C'est la moindre des choses ! Lui assura son ami, le plus sérieusement du monde. Je te laisse, je vais sortir la bête de la salle de simulation, y a que quand il est là-dedans que j'ai enfin la paix!

- Vas-y doucement, j'aimerais quand même le retrouver en un seul morceau.

Le rire de son interlocuteur lui répondit, avant que la conversation ne soit coupée. Angeal plaignit Zack. Son ami d'enfance n'était pas un tendre, le pauvre gamin devait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec lui. Mais ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout, il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à travailler avec d'autres personnes que son mentor. Et une fois qu'on a passé un peu de temps avec Rhapsodos, on peut supporter n'importe qui, ou presque…

Encore moins rassuré qu'avant son appel, il s'obligea à penser que tout se passerait bien, rien de grave ne pouvait arriver en seulement trois jours, pas vrai ? Et puis, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la Tour ! Si Gen décidait d'éradiquer son protégé à coup de materia feu, il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour l'en empêcher… non ?

AS

Angeal frissonna en sentant l'air frais rencontrer sa peau, couverte seulement d'un t-shirt trop léger et de son caleçon, quand sa couverture lui fut soudain arrachée. Il ouvrit difficilement ses yeux noirs, cherchant l'origine de se désagrément. S'il avait eu moins d'amour propre, il aurait bien laissé pendre sa mâchoire en voyant _qui_ se tenait au pied de son lit, le bout de tissu encore en main.

Il resta immobile, incertain, pendant que l'intrus se glissait au-dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux d'argent glissant sur sa peau bronzée, lui donnant une exquise chair de poule. Avant que son cerveau n'enregistre ce qui était en train de se passer, son regard soudain plus sombre croisa des yeux de chat avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement, et inexplicablement, tous les deux nus, ce qui arrangea quand même Angeal qui pu enfin laisser courir ses doigts sur la peau satinée de cet homme qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Sephiroth se plaça entre ses jambes en mordillant la peau sensible juste sous son oreille. Le brun perdit ses mains dans les fins fils blancs et suivit leurs ondulations jusqu'aux fesses fermes qu'il malaxa avec délectation tandis qu'une langue agile venait visiter l'intérieur de sa bouche, rencontrant voracement son homologue. Les mains du Général étaient rapidement descendues, redessinant les muscles de son torse, puis de son ventre, pour continuer toujours plus bas, arrivant enfin à son sexe qui pulsait si fort entre ses cuisses qu'il en était presque violacé. On l'aurait dit sur le point d'éclater.

Les doigts autour de son membre trop sensible le firent gémir fortement. Ses hanches ondulèrent d'elles-mêmes, suivant les mouvements de plus en plus rapides imposés par Sephiroth. Il sentit la tension monter, il haletait, déjà proche de la jouissance. L'argenté pressa son sexe dur contre l'entré de son intimité. Angeal gémit d'envie, impatient de l'accueillir enfin en lui, se fichant bien de ne pas avoir été préparé à ça.

Son compagnon le vit et sourit, avant de donner un puissant coup de rein, le pénétrant complètement. L'orgasme envahit le brun qui cria son nom en répandant sa semence chaude sur son ventre, et ouvrant brusquement les yeux à la douleur qui éclata, non pas entre ses jambes, mais à l'arrière de son crâne.

Le plafond, qui avait bien besoin d'un nouveau coup de peinture, lui fit face. Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, toujours logées entre ses cuisses écartées, et rougit de honte en comprenant qu'il venait de faire un rêve érotique un peu trop réaliste. À tel point qu'il en était venu à se toucher lui-même. Le First se sentit soudain très mal, par rapport à son comportement, mais aussi par rapport à son ami, sur qui il fantasmait sans vergogne et qui ne se doutait de rien.

Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et chasser les dernières images qui s'attardaient dans sa tête. Il se redressa ensuite, s'écartant du mur qu'il avait violement heurté sous la force de son orgasme, ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Son sentiment de honte doubla quand il se surprit à être déçu que ça se soit si vite arrêté. Quel pervers il faisait…

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il remarqua que le soleil commençait à peine à darder ses rayons sur le paysage. Il était encore tôt et, au vu du silence ambiant, sa mère dormait toujours. Un peu soulagé, Angeal se glissa hors du lit et entra discrètement dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une douche et d'effacer les dernières bribes de son rêve.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, propre et frais, sa mère avait eu le temps de se lever et de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il mangea en silence, écoutant à peine les paroles qui lui étaient destinées, réfléchissant toujours à une solution à son problème.

- Tout va bien, Angeal ? Tu as l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs… S'inquiéta Gillian. C'est le travail ?

Il sourit. Sa mère n'avait l'air de se douter de rien, l'honneur était sauf… du moins pour l'instant.

- Seulement Gen qui a un peu de mal à canaliser l'énergie débordante de Zack, mais ça va, rien de grave. Répondit-il, prenant l'excuse que lui offrait la femme.

Celle-ci soupira.

- Il faut dire que Genesis ne supporte pas grand monde, alors ce chiot si exubérant dont tu as la charge… mais ce ne sont pas de méchants garçons.

Il acquiesçât d'un signe de tête et ils se sourirent, complices.

AS

Les deux jours suivant passèrent tranquillement. Le First commençait doucement à préparer son retour à Midgar, prévu pour le lendemain matin, quand la pire chose qui pouvait lui tomber dessus en ce moment arriva sans prévenir. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, pas d'appel de son roux de meilleur ami, ni de son protégé désespéré, pas encore en tout cas, mais ça ne saurait tarder les connaissant, et Sephiroth était passé au second plan de ses pensées, pour une fois.

Il avait donc décidé de s'isoler à nouveau sur les branches basses d'un des pommiers proches de chez lui, « comme un grand corbeau » disait Gillian, quand celle-ci, justement, arriva d'un pas rapide.

- Angeal ! L'appela-t-elle du bas de l'arbre. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la maison.

Son fils fronça un peu les sourcils à son ton mi-nerveux, mi-excité. Il sauta à terre et s'approcha d'elle.

- Qui ça ?

- Le Général Sephiroth.

Son cœur rata un battement. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'était pas censé être en mission ? Encore plus nerveux que Gillian, mais n'en montrant rien, il la suivit vers leur maison. Tranquillement installé à la table de la pièce centrale, l'argenté les attendait. Il tourna la tête vers eux quand ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure.

- Angeal.

- Sephiroth. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Peut-être Genesis avait-il finalement cédé à ses pulsions meurtrières ?

- Pas à ma connaissance.

- Alors que fais-tu ici ?

- Je viens de finir ma mission, et puisque je n'étais pas très loin du village, la Shinra a décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups et de nous récupérer en même temps, demain matin.

- Vive les restrictions budgétaires… Râla le brun.

Le Général eu un sourire moqueur.

- Regardez qui dit ça.

- Je fait seulement attention à l'argent que je gagne, pas de dépenses inutiles, mais là ils commencent à faire fort ces bureaucrates.

- Tu n'as pas tord. Enfin, c'est fait maintenant, j'espère que mon arrivée n'est pas dérangeante.

- Oh, non, pas du tout, seulement inattendue. Répondit Gillian avec un sourire. Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner.

C'est ainsi que deux SOLDAT de Première Classe, élites de la Shinra Compagnie, se firent jeter dehors par une frêle femme d'âge mûr. Ils passèrent une bonne heure à visiter le petit village, ses pommiers, sa fabrique, Sephiroth n'ayant jamais vraiment eu le temps de s'attarder ici, mais en entendant parler presque tout les jours par ses deux compagnons d'armes. Le brun fut au supplice tout du long, partagé entre l'envie d'être proche de son ami, et celle de fuir très vite et très loin.

Une fois qu'Angeal fut sûr que la voie était libre, ils rentrèrent profiter de la délicieuse cuisine de Gillian. Le pire vint ensuite. La maison était petite. _Très_ petite. Elle ne comportait qu'une chambre, la salle principale, une salle de bain, et un autre pièce aménagée qui servait de chambre à Angeal. Le problème ? Deux chambres, trois personnes.

Voilà donc pourquoi ce fût un brun qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, frémissant au moindre sons ou mouvements qui s'échappaient de son ami beaucoup trop près de lui pour que sa santé mentale n'en soit pas affectée, qui sortit de cette trop petite maison après un rapide petit déjeuner pour se diriger d'un air de zombie pas frais vers les pommiers qui formaient un arc de cercle au-dessus du chemin menant à Banora. Il s'adossa à un des arbres, frotta ses yeux fatigués et soupira lourdement.

- On dirait que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Dit une voix mi-moqueuse, mi-curieuse.

- Parce que tu en doute ? Plaisanta-t-il en se tournant vers l'argenté.

Il avait pour une fois remonté ses longs cheveux en queue de cheval haute, dégagea son cou. C'est vrai qu'il faisait très chaud d'un coup, d'après Angeal en tout cas. Le souvenir de son rêve et de la douceur des-dit cheveux le frappa de plein fouet. Est-ce que ce serait pareil en réalité ? Est-ce que le toucher serait aussi doux ? Est-ce que l'embrasser serait aussi… STOP ! Mais à quoi pensait-il à un moment pareil ?

Il secoua la tête, s'attirant un regard étrange de son ami. Manquerait plus qu'il se mette à se douter de quelque chose, tien. Sephiroth s'approcha encore un peu puis s'assit au pied d'un gros tronc, sur l'herbe, et pencha la tête vers l'arrière. Le banorien dégluti en voyant sa gorge ainsi offerte. Il le faisait exprès, c'était sûr ! Si ça continuait, il ne résisterait plus à l'envie de le…

- L'hélico ne devrait pas tarder, non ?

La voix du Général le fit revenir sur Gaia. Non mais, ça n'allait plus bien chez lui ! À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, encore ? Et puis, même si il avait voulu tenter quelque chose, l'argenté était on ne peut plus capable de se défendre s'il n'était pas d'accord. Le brun, déprimé, se laisser tomber à côté de son ami. Il allait vraiment devenir complètement fou si rien ne changeait dans les prochains temps. Il tourna son regard sombre et sursauta en voyant les yeux verts au pupilles verticales le fixer intensément. Là, c'était sûr, il le faisait exprès !

Leur regard rivé l'un sur l'autre, ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans un silence incertain. Puisque Sephiroth ne semblait pas enclin à bouger, son ami leva sa main droite et attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux à la couleur si inhabituelle. C'était même plus doux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Sephiroth ne bougeait toujours pas, un petit sourire fleurissait même au coin de ses lèvres.

Lèvres qu'Angeal eu tôt fait d'attirer à lui en l'attrapant par la nuque, l'embrassant enfin, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Contre toute attente, c'est le General qui quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il eu évidement tout de suite. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, firent connaissant, caressantes, ondulant ensemble, tirant des soupirs étouffés à leurs propriétaires.

C'était à des années lumières de tout ce que le brun avait pu imaginer. Sans briser l'étreinte de leurs lèvres, il se redressa un peu et plaqua son compagnon contre l'arbre, s'asseyant sur lui pour approfondir le baiser. Des bras forts passèrent dans son dos, l'attirant encore plus contre le corps sous lui.

Les sensations que lui procurait cette étreinte aussi osée que gênante étaient tout simplement divines. Les caresses de Sephiroth, rendues plus légères par l'écran de tissu que constituait leurs vêtements respectifs, étaient autant de petites décharges d'un plaisir électrifiant, de petites piqûres d'une drogue dont Angeal se savait déjà dépendant avant même d'y avoir goûté. Alors c'était donc ça, l'_amour_...

Ses lèvres toujours scellées à celles du brun, Sephiroth sourit légèrement avant de passer sa main gauche sous le haut de l'uniforme de son compagnon pour aller caresser son épine dorsale, ce qui fit frémir le Banorien. Serré contre lui, il pouvait aisément sentir l'érection du brun déformer son ample pantalon.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? Demanda-t-il, un air taquin dans la voix, en murmurant contre les lèvres d'Angeal.

Celui-ci approfondit leur baiser en guise de réponse, craignant que tout ceci ne soit à nouveau qu'un rêve à l'air bien trop réel, craignant qu'il ne se soit endormi au pied d'un pommier après sa nuit blanche, craignant que cet homme qui lui paraissait si insaisissable ne lui échappe encore une fois. Mais si tout ça se révélait n'être qu'un songe, alors il voulait aller plus loin, encore plus loin que les autres fois, découvrir plus en avant la moindre parcelle de cette peau pâle appartenant à un certain Général, chaude et vibrante à son contacte…

Le brun sentit alors le bassin de son supérieur vibrer dangereusement fort. Non, pas déjà ! Le rêve ne pouvait pas se terminer aussi vite ! Sephiroth stoppa leur baiser et donna un léger coup de langue sur la lèvre inférieure de son ami en s'éloignant, s'excusant silencieusement. L'argenté sortit son PHS de la poche de son pantalon et le colla à son oreille.

- Yo ! C'est Reno, vous êtes prêt ?

- On arrive. Répondit le Général avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse, ne s'offusquant plus depuis longtemps de la familiarité du Turk.

Il rangea rapidement le téléphone avant de reporter son attention sur Angeal, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveux. Avec un sourire amusé, il l'attrapa par le col et l'attira presque violement à lui, dévorant ses lèvres. Le brun se laissa faire un instant, appréciant toujours autant le toucher sauvage de son compagnon, puis reprit le contrôle du baiser, répondant de même au coups de langue et de dents qu'il recevait.

C'était terriblement excitant et il se sentait horriblement serré dans son pantalon, aussi fut-il très déçu quand l'argenté se dégagea gentiment, mais avec fermeté, de son étreinte. Mais après tout, l'hélicoptère attendait, et ils auraient tout le loisir de finir leur activité une fois rentrée à la Tour Shinra.

AS

- Enfin ! J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez jamais ! S'écria Genesis quand les deux autres First descendirent de l'hélico, après leur arrivée à Midgar en fin d'après-midi.

- Alors, c'était bien les vacances ? Demanda Zack avec son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituels.

- Trop court, quand je me rend compte de la charge de travail qui a dû s'accumuler, pas vrai ? Répondit Angeal.

Les roux et le chiot se lancèrent un regard en biais puis l'un fit la moue pendant que l'autre se frottait la nuque d'un air gêné.

- En même temps je ne peux pas faire le même travail que celui qu'on fait à trois en étant seul, surtout avec cet hyperactif dans les pattes !

- Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un rapport à faire, je vous laisse à vos règlements de comptes.

- Trop aimable mon cher Sephiroth. Railla le rouge avec un sourire moqueur.

- N'est-ce pas ? Répondit de même l'argenté, avant de s'en aller vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Genesis le regarda étrangement partir puis se tourna vers son ami.

- C'est moi où il serait presque de bonne humeur ?

- Va savoir. Zack, à la salle d'entrainement, voyons ce que tu as apprit avec ton mentor provisoire.

- Tu veux dire, à part à encaisser les coups ? Geignit le plus jeune.

- Ça forge le caractère, arrête de te plaindre, Fair. Contre ledit « mentor » de substitution.

- Dis-toi que ça aurait pu être pire, au moins tu es encore en un seul morceau. Avec Genesis, j'avais peur de devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère.

- Je suis censé être chanceux alors ?

Son ton sceptique les firent sourire. Les deux Banoriens se lancèrent un regard complice avant d'imiter le Général et d'entrer dans la Tour. Ils descendirent tous les trois à l'étage réservé aux membres du SOLDAT. Après deux bonnes heures de pratique, un Genesis au bord de la crise de nerf et un Zack à moitié mort, Angeal décida qu'il était satisfait des progrès de son élève et les laissa enfin sortir de la salle de simulation.

- T'es un tyran, Angeal. Soupira le jeune homme.

- Rendez-vous à six heure demain matin, Zack.

Le chiot gémit de désespoir et fila bien vite rejoindre sa chambre avant que son maître ne décide de lui donner d'autres consignes. Les deux First continuèrent vers les ascenseurs.

- Un vrai dictateur. Sourit le roux.

- Oh, si peu. Rigola son ami en entrant dans un des conteneur en verre blindé. Je vais voir si le directeur Lazard est toujours là, à demain.

- Ça m'étonnerais quand même, mais si ça t'amuse de faire le trajet.

Les portes se refermèrent avec un tintement clair sur l'ai hautain de l'autre Banorien. En sortant de l'habitacle, il s'aperçu immédiatement que Lazard n'était pas là. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et seule les lueurs de la ville en contrebas illuminaient faiblement le bureau. Ce qui, ou plutôt, _celui_ qui retint le brun de faire demi-tour l'attendait sagement, assit effrontément sur le meuble, qui formait un demi-cercle, situé devant la baie vitrée, ses yeux verts brillant légèrement dans le noir.

- Si c'est le directeur que tu veux voir, il est déjà parti. Lui fit savoir Sephiroth en le regardant s'avancer vers lui.

- Quel dommage. Je peux me retirer dans ce cas, Général ? Demanda son subordonné, très proche de lui.

- Je crois que tu as une mission a accomplir avant. Souffla-t-il en l'attirant à lui par la nuque.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, impatientes, leurs langues se cherchèrent, jouèrent ensemble comme si elles le faisaient depuis toujours. Leurs corps puissants pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains les rapprochant toujours plus, mais ce n'était jamais assez. Le lieu où ils se trouvaient actuellement importait peu, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était l'autre, et maintenant.

Le long manteau de cuir rejoint bien vite le sol, vite suivit par les armures des deux hommes. Épaulières, lanières et ceintures furent abandonnées au petit bonheur la chance. Angeal brisa leur baiser pour mieux fondre sur le cou pâle qui lui était offert, désirant y laisser ses marques, appréciant les sons qu'il tirait de son amant en léchant et mordant sa gorge qui rougissait. Il dû cependant abandonner son activité pour que l'argenté puisse lui retirer son haut.

Un fois fait il se replaça entre les jambes de Sephiroth. Leurs torses nus se touchaient enfin, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Le brun attrapa les hanches de son supérieur pour les faire venir à la rencontre des siennes. Il ondula du bassin, leurs érections plus qu'évidentes frottaient l'une sur contre l'autre au travers des tissus qui les recouvraient encore. Il gémit fortement, son compagnon couvrait ses épaules de baisers en suivant ses mouvements.

Brusquement, il le renversa sur le bureau, heureusement solide, et l'embrassa passionnément, ses doigts caressant toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Enfin il lui tira un grondement rauque, et sentit les mains du Général s'aventurer dans son dos puis plus bas, passant sous sa ceinture pout accentuer encore la pression entre leurs sexes.

L'impatience le gagnant et le désir le consumant, le Banorien dégrafa le pantalon de l'argenté et voulu le lui retirer mais fut arrêté. Ses pupilles noires et dilatées rencontrèrent le regard envoutant de Sephiroth qui se releva, le redressant en même temps. L'argenté descendit ensuite du bureau et tira Angeal vers une porte à moitié dissimulée à côté de la bibliothèque murale. Il appuya sur un bouton avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son compagnon un peu perdu.

Le brun fut soudain repoussé contre la bibliothèque, puis embrasser avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'il lui laisse enfin l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Une main descendit entre ses jambes, où son vêtement était fortement déformé par une bosse. Un frisson de plaisir le parcourut et il eu un mouvement brusque, tapant le meuble de son coude. Quelques livres tombèrent des étagères, les ramenant à la réalité.

Sephiroth le traina à nouveau, rentrant dans l'ascenseur privé qui les menèrent à un espèce de jardin à l'étage supérieur. Le Banorien ne put s'empêcher de lancer un sifflement admiratif, qui fit sourire son compagnon. Un léger bruit l'intriguant, il traversa le jardin pour arriver à une fontaine murale, l'eau cascadant doucement jusqu'à un bassin peu profond. Prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il attira l'argenté, qui l'avait suivit patiemment, et le plaqua contre la roche où s'écoulait le liquide cristallin, les éclaboussant et lui tirant un halètement surprit.

Sa bouche repartit à l'assaut de son corps à présent mouillé, conférant encore plus de douceur à son épiderme frissonnante. Il pu enfin finir de les déshabiller entièrement, jetant leurs vêtements plus loin sur la pelouse. Le brun se mit à embrasser le torse en face de lui, laissant une traîné de baisers papillons en glissa à genou, et engloutit rapidement le sexe gorgé de sang du Général qui soupira.

- Angeal…

Agréablement surprit, son supérieur ferma les yeux, laissa sa tête partir en arrière, profitant pleinement des jeux linguaux de son amant. Angeal lécha lentement tout le long de la verge, passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'argent qui se collaient aux corps de leur propriétaire à cause de l'eau. Il remonta le long de ses cuisses et attrapa ses hanches pour forcer Sephiroth à s'assoir devant lui.

Il reprit ensuite son activité première, à savoir taquiner le gland bien rouge du bout de la langue. Il le prit de nouveau en bouche, l'aspirant doucement en commençant des mouvements de va et viens. Se faisant, un de ses mains malaxa les bourses pleines pendant que l'autre allait prudemment taquiner l'entrée intime plus bas. Le Général le laissa faire, il prit alors plus de liberté et le pénétra lentement d'un doigt, à l'affût d'un changement de ton dans les gémissements de son amant. Mis à part un grognement d'inconfort, rien ne vint.

Tout en continuant ses mouvements sur le sexe de l'argenté, il maintint ses hanches de sa main libre et chercha sa prostate, fouillant l'intérieur chaud et serré. Un cri de plaisir lui fit savoir qu'il touchait le bon endroit et il fit entrer un second doigt. Un râle rauque le força à l'immobilité. Angeal attendit, continuant toujours de cajoler l'érection de son supérieur. Le brun fit de petits mouvements de ciseaux quand il sentit Sephiroth se détendre. Il le prépara ainsi consciencieusement, ravie des mains qu'il sentait jouer dans ses cheveux noirs, jusqu'à se qu'il le sente prêt.

Le Banorien se redressa alors complètement et passa ses bras sous les genoux de l'argenté pour lui relever un peu les jambes. Il ne s'empêcha pas d'aller l'embrasser en le voyant ainsi, l'eau courant sur lui, redessinant ses muscles contractés, ses joues un peu rose, ses cheveux au délicieux parfum de vanille collés à son corps et flottant autour d'eux. Son amant lui rendit son baiser fougueusement, alors qu'il le pénétrait enfin.

Ils gémirent tous les deux dans la bouche de l'autre et Angeal cru bien éjaculer sur le coup en sentant l'intimité brulante se resserrer autour de lui. Sephiroth entama lui-même le premier mouvement, claquant brusquement ses fesses contre le pubis du brun. Celui-ci le suivit, donnant de puissants coups de bassins, visant toujours la prostate qui faisait crier et se contracter son amant. Celui-ci entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes, voulant l'obliger à accélérer.

- Ah, Seph !

L'argenté donna soudain un grand coup de rein, inversant leurs positions, de cette manière il pouvait lui-même contrôler le rythme de leur étreinte. Leurs corps claquaient l'un contre l'autre à un rythme rapide, toujours plus fort, toujours plus profondément, jusqu'à ce que finalement la chaleur de l'orgasme les emporte en même temps, terrassés par les assauts d'un plaisir bien trop fort, les faisant crier. Haletant lourdement, le Général se laissa retomber sur le buste sous lui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Angeal, sur lequel il déposa ses lèvres, reprenant sa respiration.

Le brun passa ses bras autour du corps de son amant, le serrant gentiment contre lui, effleurant sa peau, ses cheveux… il lui fit relever la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser, le bonheur de l'instant le ravissant. Il sentit la semence chaude de l'argenté couler entre eux, emportée par l'eau dans laquelle ils baignaient. Une idée désagréable lui traversa l'esprit.

- Il y a des caméras de surveillances ici ?

AS

Mal à l'aise, Angeal se tourna vers le regard bleu électrique qui le fixait maintenant depuis un bon quart d'heure sans ciller. Genesis ne détourna pas la tête et continua de le dévisager d'un air mécontent. Au bout d'un moment, le brun fini quand même par lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Répondit son ami sans détour.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh, Geal, je t'en pris ! T'as foutu une nouvelle règle : « ne pas parler de mes problèmes à Genesis » dans ton stupide code d'honneur, ou quoi ?

- Je n'ai aucun problème, ne t'en fais pas. Sourit-il.

Son compagnon grogna, d'encore plus méchante humeur. Mais c'était vrai, il n'avait pas de soucis, c'était même le contraire. Peut-être que Sephiroth et lui parleraient de leur toute nouvelle relation au roux, mais pas tout de suite en tout cas. Ils voulaient en profiter tranquillement pour l'instant, sans être déranger par personne, apprendre à se découvrir, se connaitre, devenir plus intime et passer au-delà des façades extérieures montrées au reste du monde. Après tout, c'était ça, l'essence même de l'amour, non ?

* * *

Et voilà mon nouvel OS ! C'était pas celui qui était prévu au départ mais bon, ça vous fait plaisir quand même, hein ? *n'yeux larmoyants*

Un immense merci à ma petite vamp~ : **Dawny-chan** qui m'a beaucoup aidée ! Voilà, un OS tout pour toi, le plus long de ma carrière, tu rends compte Oo

Hop, moi j'y retourne, j'ai encore pleins d'idées, pleins de persos à exploiter, torturer, et autres joyeusetés, une petite review pour le Poulet ? ^^

Kissus !

Nyny :3


End file.
